


Fate and Future

by reely_reely_rustblood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reely_reely_rustblood/pseuds/reely_reely_rustblood





	1. Prologue

Aradia’s hands curled up on the desk. She was so close to selecting the name arachnidsGrip on Trollian and berating her for doing what she just did, but she managed to restrain herself.

The blast had destroyed her hive, but she was still alive because of a brave sacrifice by her lusus. She wanted to throw a corpse party for her dear departed ram-mom, but the psionics had disintegrated her. Poor thing.

But Aradia knew she had not escaped death. This was Alternia dammit, and she was of the lowest caste. She would most likely get culled before she was sent offplanet to serve Her Imperious Condescension in the everlasting conquest of the universe. Not like she would even be much use there.

She wiped the blood off her face and began messaging her friend.


	2. Grey

It had been three days since Karkat’s wriggling day. There were dozens of unanswered messages from his “friends” which had begun piling up the day that he turned six, starting out happy then gradually growing more and more concerned. Yes, he had ghosted them before, but it never lasted for longer than a day. Not talking wasn’t the Vantas way of doing things.

He held the jacket Kanaya had made for him. It was his gray, but had his sign only on the collar. Present enough not to get culled, hidden enough not to get culled.

He put on a shirt he had without his sign and then the jacket. It was the best gift he had ever gotten, because this was Alternia and gifting wasn’t a thing. Kanaya was just like that.

He wasn’t going to answer his messages, not quite yet. He hadn’t left his respiteblock since his wriggling day, since Kanaya’s gift arrived. Somehow, one jacket made him dive into a downward spiral of too much realization of how the word around him was actively out to eliminate him from existence. If he were anyone else, he might say they were out to uncanonize him and his entire bloodline. 

He briefly wondered how he didn’t get culled in the Brooding Caverns, but remembered Tavros didn’t either and he was probably the most pathetic troll on the planet. If Tavros could survive, it was a wonder anyone died during the Trials.

Karkat stumbled down the stairs towards the hunger trunk, grabbed the first container of liquid he could spot, and downed it in one go. He couldn’t give less of a shit about the fact that it was cold soup. He grabbed something that resembled grubcakes and trudged back to his block, took off his clothes, and got into his recuperacoon. There’s really nothing like eating while relaxed, at least according to him.

Something buzzed behind him. So that’s where it went.

He fished his palmhusk out from the space between the recuperacoon and the wall. It had been missing for a good couple weeks by this point, and he thought he would only find it if someone redesigned his entire fucking hive. 

Now that he didn’t have to move to talk to anyone, he decided to catch up with his missed messages. He skimmed through them quickly, alerting everyone that he was in fact still alive and angry as ever. He made sure to thank Kanaya for the jacket.

Shoving another grubcake into his mouth, he set his palmhusk to play his playlist of shitty romance movies. Of course, he would never call them shitty. They were genius. Pure artistic genius.

Turns out, being in a recuperacoon makes you pretty tired. After all, the sopor slime was made to be relaxing. Karkat didn’t quite want go to sleep, but at this point it would be too much effort to get cleaned up, and what was he gonna do anyway?

Sleeping never hurt anyone anyway.


	3. Awake

It was too gold in this place.

Not gold in a Sollux way, gold in a metal way. Everything was gold. The floor, the walls, his recuperacoon, his weird pajamas.

Karkat dragged himself out of the pretentious recuperacoon, surprised that no slime stuck to his pajamas. He wasn’t even wearing clothes when he went to sleep, was he? Who wears clothes in their recuperacoon?

He noticed a weird symbol on the rug. A diagonal cut with three trails running down from it. It looked like a wound.

He went over to the window to try and escape from the weird golden block, but to his dismay, he was in a tower above an entire planet of gold. Two planets actually, connected by a chain of guess what, gold. The only thing that wasn’t gold in sight was another planet that was scarily close to his tower, and had clouds that showed things. What things, he didn’t quite know, but they were things for sure.

Before he realized it, Karkat was leaning too far out of the window. There was no way he could save himself from falling at this point, so he just shut his eyes and flailed his limbs around hoping to gog it would do something. He kept doing it even after his legs disconnected from the tower. He knew he was going to die, the fall was too far.

After a suspiciously long amount of time falling and flailing but not hitting anything, he opened his eyes. He was… flying? More like hovering. And there were white chess guys watching. Great, he just made a fool of himself. Luckily none of his friends would see this.

TEREZI: H3Y V4NT4S  
KARKAT: WHOA WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?

Technically, she didn’t see him in this embarrassing moment, since she couldn’t see, but she could definitely smell him.

She was wearing similar golden pajamas, same color, same patterns, but it had a skirt instead of pants like his. Well, she had pants, but they were more like tights. Not that he knew anything about fashion.

TEREZI: ON3 OF TH3 GOLD3N TOW3R ORBS  
TEREZI: L1K3 YOU  
KARKAT: SPEAKING OF THAT, WHERE ARE WE?  
TEREZI: 1F YOU BOTH3R3D TO 4SK TH3 C4R4P4C1ANS YOU M1GHT F1ND OUT  
TEREZI: TH1S 1S PROSP1T DUMB4SS  
KARKAT: YOU SAY THAT LIKE I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK PROSPIT IS, LET ALONE HAVE BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH TO ASK THE CHESS GUYS ANYTHING

Terezi just laughed and went back to her golden tower orb, that dumbass grin on her face that made Karkat want to punch her. He wouldn’t though, he would be too afraid she would eat his hand or something.

Karkat floated back to his block, which was still gold despite how much he detested it. He contemplated sleeping with the pajamas on, but decided against it because no matter how much of an outcast he was, he was still fucking civilized.

As soon as his eyes shut on the painfully gold planet they opened in his block on Alternia. He had slept through the entire day, despite seemingly not spending long on Prospit. Was it even called Prospit? For all he knew, Terezi could be pulling a dumb prank on him.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a message from Sollux on Trollian.

——twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]——

TA: hey kk  
TA: ii need you two download thii2 game

——twinArmageddons [TA] sent file 2grubcliient.ath——

——twinArmageddons [TA] sent file 2grub2erver.ath——

——twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]——


	4. Ruby

Everyone on Alternia knew that when the drones came, you had to be ready to pail. Vriska and Eridan were no exception. Vriska was only “interested” in him because he was the only one willing to pail with her on such short notice, and she was the same with him. Whatever relationship they had was only good for the short term, and they both knew it.

After the deed was done, Vriska began yelling at the drone. She was angry and needed a way to get that anger out, and she knew Eridan was too bitchy to be a good target. The drone didn’t care, it had done its job and that was all that was important.

She gave Eridan an angry look before heading back to her hive, the damned castle with too many blocks to ever be used and a horse pervert next to it. And her lusus. She couldn’t forget her lusus.

She fiddled with the robotic arm Equius had made her. She knew she got away lucky for once in her life, her attempt to kill Aradia didn’t work so Terezi wasn’t as harsh as she could’ve been.

Vriska felt guilty for hurting all three of them, but she could never tell that to anyone. Not Terezi, her closest friend. Not Aradia, the person who would probably keep a secret the best. Not Tavros, the one who’s injury started this whole shitshow of revenge. She couldn’t tell any of them. She couldn’t let anyone know how weak she was.

When she got to her hive, she went straight to the treasure room. She had all these riches, why should she be weak? She could get anything she wanted if she fought hard enough for it, there was no reason to be sad. No reason at all. She reminded herself of this over and over, until the words felt fake in her think pan.

She spotted something that wasn’t hers in the pile. It was red, bright red. A duplicate of Terezi’s glasses? She was confused, but quietly captchalogued them. Inside, it made her happy.


End file.
